This invention relates, in general, to cutting apparatus for lumber and sawable material and, more specifically, to cutting apparatus forming an integrated chain saw and work supporting assembly.
Over the past few years there has been a resurgence in the use of wood burning stoves and fireplaces in the home. This growing use, resulting from reasons such as personal preference or economy, has created a great demand for firewood. Persons meeting this demand for either their own personal use or for sale to others have a need for a convenient, portable cutting device to perform this work as easily and economically as possible.
It is generally known that saws set on a level cutting table provide an acceptable arrangement for cutting large quantities of cuttable material, and particularly lumber. Such saws, however, require an on-site power source. Often an electric power source is provided to drive the cutting blade. However, the area in which such an electric saw may be used is limited by the ability to supply the power source. Thus, the use of electric power is limited to areas served by electric power transmission lines or where a generator may be brought. Other saws heretofore known have used a power take-off from a truck or tractor. The use of this type of power source is, of course, limited to areas where a truck or tractor may be driven. A device with these limitations is not particularly portable, and is only suited for use in the limited applications in which the device may be easily assembled and conveniently powered.
Chain saws have rapidly improved in their operational characteristics since their original introduction. Such saws are suitable for use and operation where it is otherwise impossible to set up a large, externally powered saw. At this time, such saws are readily available at reasonable cost in a variety of sizes. A chain saw carries its own power source in the form of a reliable internal combustion engine mounted on the saw. No other on-site power generation is necessary. By virtue of this factor, a self-powered chain saw may be brought to and operated without concern for an auxiliary power source. Thus, a chain saw may be used in wooded and otherwise secluded areas where it would be difficult, if not impossible, to bring a saw with an external power source.
However, chain saws have certain inherent dangers and problems associated with their use. The primary danger is in the rapidly moving, unguarded cutting chain. As is readily apparent, the cutting chain is dangerous while in motion and capable of causing severe injury. In addition, when the moving chain first touches a workpiece, it tends to bounce off the workpiece, causing the saw to "kick-back," exposing the operator to the unguarded blade end of the saw.
Another problem associated with the use of a chain saw is operator fatigue caused by the constant vibrational motion of the saw, the weight of the saw, and the normal exertion caused by manual labor. These problems may compound into a dangerous condition, causing operator carelessness, and possible injury.
These and other disadvantages of prior mechanisms for cutting wood have been overcome by the present invention, which is directed to a mounting assembly for a chain saw providing a safe and portable operating arrangement therefor.